Question: The probability it will rain on Saturday is $60\%$, and the probability it will rain on Sunday is $25\%$. If the probability of rain on a given day is independent of the weather on any other day, what is the probability it will rain on both days, expressed as a percent?
Solution: The probability that both of two independent events will occur is the product of the probabilities of each event.  Therefore, the probability that it will rain on both days is $(60\%)(25\%)=\frac{3}{5}\cdot\frac{1}{4}=\frac{3}{20}$.  Multiplying the numerator and denominator of $3/20$ by $5$, we find that the probability that it will rain on both days is $\boxed{15}$ percent.